Beauty is More than Skin Deep
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Kate gets a terrifying phone call after a hard day at work. Megan shows her true colors, and shows how truly beautiful Kate really is. And after a few drinks and a good night's rest, Kate is able to return the favor.
1. She Don't Know She's Beautiful

**This was brought up by my creative skills and a little bit of music. This was going to be another musical, but I decided to 86 that, and went for this. It's just as good. ;) Btw…It's Kegan.**

**Disclaimer: BoP is NOT owned by me…obviously! **

It had been a rough day for Dr. Kate Murphy. It had started out awful, and it would only get that much worse. When her day started out, she woke up late, both her hair dryer and flat iron broke, so she was having a bad hair day, and on top of that, her lead medical examiner Dr. Megan Hunt was late for their biggest case of the year.

When Kate finished everything she needed to get done at work, all she wanted to do was go home, crawl into a hot bath, and drown out her sorrows with a good bottle of wine.

Kate was just grabbing her coat and was just about to head out of the office when she received a phone call. She recognized the number…it was Todd. Kate was hesitant at first, but she picked up the phone and made the worst decision she had made that day.

Kate's day had started off bad, and this was now her breaking point. Between sobs, Kate could only make out a few of Todd's harsh (and drunken) comments, which came out to be something like, "You—stupid, ugly bitch—I don't know why I even thought about dating you. You're worse than Megan—I hope you-" Kate couldn't take any more and just hung up the phone. She sat down at her desk and just cried her eyes out.

Kate didn't feel any less loved than she did at that very moment. That was until…

Megan wasn't feeling that great when she woke up, but she had somehow made it on time to get Lacey to school, and she was only 20 minutes late to their case…even though it was the biggest case of the year.

Megan had noticed that Kate's hair was only about halfway done that morning, but to see Kate in a flush really made her smile. She thought it was just plain cute.

Later that day, Megan saw Kate ruin her shirt with an exploded lunch from the microwave, and began to feel some sympathy for her. Then, when Megan saw Todd outside the lawyer's office, she could only think, "What is he up to now". Todd hadn't been at his own firm, this one was all the way across town, and Megan was only there because of the case. She had nothing to say to Todd, and she knew Todd had nothing to say to her.

But, what took Megan over the edge was when she caught a glimpse of Kate sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Megan was just about to head out herself, but she decided to make a quick stop to see what was going on with the chief before she went home to her daughter.

Megan walked into the chief's office without knocking as she normally would, but almost bursted into tears herself when she saw the blonde woman crying river.

So, being the superhero, empathetic figure, and friend that she was, Megan went over to where Kate was sitting and grabbed both of her hands in her own.

"Kate. Kate, listen to me. Whatever was said…I don't know who it was, or what they said, but I can assure you they are wrong." Megan looked at Kate with truth in her eyes, and felt her own self tearing up.

Kate looked up at Megan, her eyes red, puffy, and tear-stained, and could only tear up more when she saw the look on Megan's face that indicated she wanted to help.

"Todd" was the only coherent word Kate could make out. "On the phone. It was Todd."

Megan could feel the fire build up in her eyes. She hated that man with a passion, but even more she hated people messing with people she lov-cared for dearly. But, she had to ask. She couldn't let this man continue with this tirade.

"What-(Megan felt herself getting choked up)-What did he say?"

Kate could only shake her no. Megan gave her a look. Kate sighed. "He said I was ugly-hideous. He said I was stupid. I don't…I just…it was awful." Kate began to sob. Megan lifted Kate's head, the anger gone, only compassion remained.

"Kate, listen to me." She looked deep into Kate's eyes. "Whatever that man told you, he lied. Don't listen to a thing he just said. You are absolutely gorgeous. You are beautiful. You are so much more than beautiful! I can't even describe how your beauty emanates from you. It's beyond comprehension."

This seemed to bring out a smile in Kate, and brightened her eyes. "Thank you, Megan. Thank you."

"Kate, you don't know how beautiful you are." Megan said once more, before kissing Kate's forehead and standing them both up, and straightening out her outfit. Megan took Kate's hand once more. "Kate, if you need anything…anything at all. Please don't hesitate to ask." With that, Megan kissed Kate on the cheek, and left Kate's office.

Kate could only stand there a moment, the feel of Megan's lips burned into her skin. She picked up what was left of her pride and her ego, and headed out of her office. She was going to head home, but she decided she still needed a drink, so she made her way to the local bar for a quick whistle wetting.

Megan stepped onto the elevator, and all she could think about was the song "She don't know she's beautiful", and the lines "She don't know she's beautiful. Though time and time I've told her so" kept running through her brain.

… … … …

Kate sat at her favorite barstool and ordered a single whiskey, straight up. There were several men sitting at tables and at stools away from her, but Kate paid them no attention. The only man she concentrated on right then was her bartender. He gave her shot after shot, and finally, after 5, he made her stop. "You can't keep going like this, Kate. Go home." Kate nodded, and paid the bartender, telling him to keep the change, and as she stood up, she heard him say "I've called you a cab". Just as she walked out of the bar, Kate could have sworn she heard these lyrics. "I am beautiful, no matter what they say, words can't bring me down…" Kate brushed them off and walked out to the cab.

"Thank you Megan." Kate thought to herself as she climbed into the cab and headed home. "Thank you so much. "You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know."

**Enjoyed it? We have a 'Wild One' next episode. :] Please R&R!**


	2. Wild One

**Chapter 2! I'm changing the rating for reasons…and Chapter 3 will be even better!**

**A/N: I totally forgot about Aiden, so I just eliminated him as if he never existed in the series. (Sorry to all you Aiden lovers! I like him too!)**

Dr. Kate Murphy woke up the next morning feeling slightly drained, but she figured that was from the whiskey she drank the night before. After getting ready for work, she felt much better, and since her hair dryer AND flat iron were both broken, she scrunched her wet hair with some gel, and said a simple prayer to herself that it would stay that way for the rest of the day.

Kate was only half dressed with her skirt, hoes, and heels on when she heard her phone vibrating. "Oh what now?" Kate thought to herself, rolling her eyes when she picked up the phone. But her demeanor soon changed as she looked to see who the message was from. Of course, no one other than the infamous Dr. Megan Hunt had texted her, and said, "Meet me for coffee? "

Kate didn't know why, but suddenly she felt exceptionally happy. Megan had shown her true colors the night before when she helped Kate out after her MAJOR breakdown. Kate quickly responded back with a simple response. "Of course! :-]"

Kate quickly put her make up on, and checked her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her purse to run out the door. Just before she opened the door to leave, she realized what she was missing and could only laugh at herself. "That's not the first time on her account I've almost walked out topless" Kate thought to herself. She quickly picked out her satin blue side tie shirt, and jogged out the door.

The two women drank their coffee and sincerely enjoyed their conversation, and they honestly felt a little sad when they saw what time it was and realized they had to go to work.

Before they walked in the office, Kate grabbed Megan's hand, and pulled her a little bit closer to her own body. "Megan, I-I just want to say thank you…For everything. You truly are one of the best girlfriends a girl could have. I just…you have no idea how truly awesome you are." Megan grabbed Kate's hand with her other hand and said, "I've burned a lot of bridges and I've cried a lot of rivers in my lifetime, and the one thing I wanted most was to have someone to hold me and tell me everything was ok and that no matter what was said or done, I was still just as beautiful as ever."

Kate felt a tear well up in her eye, and just blinked it away. Now wasn't the time for mushy gushy. She kissed the back of Megan's hand, and mouthed another 'thank you' before heading into her office. Just before she did though, she stopped Megan once more. "Hey, Megan…" Megan turned around and smiled at Kate with a 'Hmm?' look on her face. "Would you…Can I make you dinner tonight? It would mean the world to me, and I bought too much chicken at the store the other day. I need to use it up before it goes ba-" Kate felt herself shut up mid-sentence when Megan placed a slender finger on her lips.

The two women stared at each other for a solid two seconds, when Megan whispered, "I'll be over at about 7." Megan then felt Kate smile under her finger, and as she did, she kissed Megan's finger and grabbed her hand once again. Kate mouthed yet another 'thank you', and Megan only winked at Kate before heading to her own office.

Kate fought the urge to jump up and down when she entered her own office, and it felt like all she could think about for the rest of the day was Megan. She was so distracted, that in fact, on her lunch break, she spilt soup all over her skirt because she was paying more attention to the way Megan's hips swayed when she walked rather than how close to the edge of the table her bowl was. What was funny was that Ethan had even tried to warn her, but it was just a moment too late.

Kate ran home from the office and was so glad to find some dark gray slacks that went well with her shirt, because everything else needed to be washed. Since she was there, Kate went ahead and pulled the chicken out of the freezer that she wanted to cook for that night.

As Kate got into her car, she realized she had forgotten her phone, and then realized she had left it at work. She shrugged her shoulders with an "oh well", and made her way back to work.

Meanwhile at the morgue…

"Where the HELL is Dr. Murphy?" Megan asked frantically; she was about ready to choke Ethan, because he had gotten their evidence in the lab later than she had hoped, and he had contaminated two of the three DNA samples that she had prepared for their suspects. She even told him how fortunate he was that she had already tested the samples and neither of them were a match.

When Megan saw Kate walk back into her office, she breathed a huge sigh of relief, and walked powerfully to Kate's office.

"Where—have—you—been?" Megan breathed angrily. Kate looked almost shocked at Megan. She'd only been gone for half an hour, and the whole morgue fell apart?

Megan looked like she might explode, and Kate walked over to her, grabbed both of her hands, and said, "Megan, darling…calm down! The whole office isn't on fire, and Ethan isn't on a killing spree, so I think we are ok." Megan let out another big sigh, but smiled a little this time.

"It's just, I just didn't know where you were, and Ethan put the stuff in the lab late, and he messed up two of my samples, and-" Kate stopped her by placing a perfectly manicured finger on Megan's lips. She was now only mere inches away from Megan, and the two of them could only stare at each other for the next minute or so.

Finally, Kate closed the distance between them, and placed her lips upon Megan's. Megan didn't know what to feel at first, but she soon felt herself responding to the kiss, and wrapping herself around Kate, even if for the briefest moment.

Kate held onto Megan's hand with her right, and used the other to cup Megan's face as she pulled them in deeper to the kiss. Finally, they both needed some air, and released each other for a moment. Megan could feel herself blush, and smiled at Kate, but then frowned instantly when she felt her phone ring. She let go of Kate for a moment and answered the call. "Hi, Lacey! Yeah, no I'm not busy right now, what's up?" Megan grabbed onto Kate's waist for just a moment so she wouldn't go anywhere, and finished her conversation with Lacey. "Ok, honey I'll be over there in just a moment. Just stay in the nurse's office until I get there."

Megan ended the phone call and placed her other arm around Kate's waist. "I have to go" Megan said, looking up at Kate. "But, I thank you. And, I'll see you tonight." Megan was just about to walk out, but Kate grabbed her by the waist once more and planted one more fantastic kiss on her lips before letting her leave.

"I'll see you tonight" Kate said, keeping her eyes closed for a moment as she released Megan.

Kate watched as Megan left her office, a little bit of extra sway detectable in her step. She thought to herself how much she REALLY WANTED this woman, and she could definitely tell that Megan wanted her too. She watched as Megan headed toward the elevator, and began to sing a few song lyrics to herself.

"Hey, I heard you were a wild one…"

Megan got on the elevator.

"If I take you home and be your woman…"

The doors began to close.

"Show me how you do…"

Megan blushed and blew a kiss to Kate just as the doors closed all the way.

"I wanna shut down the club…with you…"

Kate turned around and went back to her desk. She looked at her phone. She had 5 missed calls and two text messages; all from Megan. Just then she got another text from Megan. "Do I need to bring wine?"

"Hey I heard you like the wild ones…"

Kate smiled and replied back. "Of course! "

**Thanks for the reviews so far! This seems to be getting better and better!**


	3. Truly Beautiful

**Um…how do I describe this? DATE NIGHT! I know it's kind of soon, but nobody likes tension, and I love my Kegan, so there is PLENTY of romance involved!**

Kate had no idea what to do with the chicken that she was thawing out, so she let it boil on the stove, and then right about 6:30 she finally made a decision. "Chicken Alfredo it is then…"

… … … …

Megan was so elated to have this date with Kate tonight, and she couldn't help but scream just a little bit as she got dressed for the night.

"What do I wear?" She thought to herself, going through her closet. She finally decided on her red rose dress that looked absolutely stunning on her, and a pair of matching stilettos to complete it. "Lacey, have you seen my black and red bangle?" She asked, searching all over her dresser for the bangle.

"Try the bathroom!" Megan heard Lacey call from her room. Lacey was getting ready to go to a friend's house, and she was ready and waiting, but could only wait patiently as her mother ran around the house trying to get ready.

"Mom, I don't think your date will mind that you don't have your bangle!" Lacey rolled her eyes, looking at her watch, and scratching right above her site.

"Don't scratch!" Megan said, looking at her daughter via the reflection in the mirror. "And you don't know who my date is with!" Megan thought, putting the final touches on her make up.

When she finally decided she was ready, Megan grabbed her clutch and headed out the door with Lacey in tow.

"Mom, why won't you tell me who your date is with?" Lacey asked, about to get out of the car. "No ma'am. I can't do that; I'd have to kill you. Now, go on. I think Lauren is waiting for you."

"But mom!" Lacey was quickly shut up with a death stare, and she nodded. "Ok Ok. I'm going…by mom! I love you!"

"Love you too, Lace!" Megan said, as she watched Lacey get out of the car. She waved good-bye one last time, and watched as her daughter went into her friend's house before heading out.

Kate was just putting the final touches on the alfredo sauce when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran over to the door and gave Megan a big hug as if she hadn't seen her in a year. Then, after their warm embrace, Kate took Megan by the hand and led her into her home.

"Have you been over here before, Megan?" Kate asked, taking the bottle of wine from Megan and placing it in the freezer for a few minutes to keep it cold.

"I have been here once or twice before" Megan said, looking around the home. "I don't think I've been since you remodeled, though." Megan noticed a few extra additions and finishing touches Kate had made on the house, and decided that she really enjoyed them. "Ah, well yeah that was just…I just thought something needed to be done here and there, and so it just turned into a new project. Would you care to sit in the living room? I can pop in a movie." Kate felt very upbeat, and delighted that Megan had come to eat with her, so she quickly found a funny movie that they both could enjoy.

"Oh, I love Galaxy Quest!" Megan said, as she took her bowl of food into the living room. Kate smiled and turned down the volume just a little bit, and then went to fix her own food and the wine.

To her surprise though, the wine wasn't in the freezer anymore. "Megan, did you-" just as she began to ask the question, she saw that the bottle had been opened, and Megan held two glasses of wine in her hands: one for herself, and the other for Kate.

"Thank you, darling" Kate said, taking the glass from Megan and heading into the living room with her food.

The two women watched the movie and laughed until their sides hurt, and then they laughed about that. They stayed up for quite a while talking, but what they didn't realize until they were almost on top of each other was how close they would inch towards each other when talking. Finally, one of them brought it up; it was Megan.

"You know, we seemed to have moved closer to each other since we've been sitting here."

Kate nodded. She noticed they were almost playing footsy without even moving their feet. "It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" Kate asked, scooting inches closer to Megan, placing her arms around each side of her in such a way that she was nearly on top of Megan.

Megan smiled mischievously and pushed Kate onto her back so that she was somewhat lying on the arm of the couch. Megan then lifted her own dress a little and crawled on top of Kate, and got just mere centimeters above the blonde's face.

Normally, at work, it was Kate who was in charge of Megan, but she liked a challenge, and she loved the way Megan would test her authority, but now, she felt as if she completely surrendered to Megan. She let her take the reins.

Kate could feel Megan's hot breath on her skin as she teased her with soft peck here, a light caress there, and what really started Kate going was when Megan licked the edge of her ear and then whispered dirty nothings in a terribly naughty, sultry voice.

Finally, Kate couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Megan with both hands, and kissed her full on the mouth with her passion fully engaged, and was almost startled when Megan was the first to beg for entrance into her mouth.

Kate allowed it, and Megan explored every nook and cranny of Kate's mouth with her tongue, relishing in the feel, the taste, the essence of the woman beneath her. Exploring kisses then turned into exploring touches, as Kate felt Megan undo the buttons on her blouse. Megan quickly stripped Kate of her shirt, and made a frenzied attack on Kate's collar, and quickly made an attempt to remove Kate's bra so she could reveal Kate's beautiful and ample breasts.

Just before she undid the last clasp, Kate stopped her. "Megan, stop. We-we don't have to do this." Megan almost felt hurt for a moment.

"Kate, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Your beauty runs all the way through you to your core. It is more than just skin deep." Kate thought she might cry, but instead, she smiled, sat up, and got Megan to stand up. She then escorted the redhead to her bedroom…

Before anything else was done, Megan was removed of her dress, and Kate's slacks were tossed away and forgotten as the two women went back to their previous endeavor, only now it was Kate who was on top. She made quick work of Megan's bra as if she were an expert, and made no doubt as to where she was headed when she spent only just enough time kneading Megan's breasts before kissing down her stomach to a pile of warmth accumulating near Megan's core.

Megan could hear Kate whisper the word "beautiful" as she stripped Megan of her underwear, and with just that, Megan thought she was going to come right then and there.

Kate all but knew this when she felt how wet Megan was. She darted her tongue in and out of Megan's core, which seemed to bring about a pleasing response, because Megan groaned loudly and had an almost death grip on the back of Kate's head for reasons…

What really made Megan writhe was when Kate circled and sucked her clit, but it was when Kate moved back up Megan's body, plunged two fingers into her, and kissed Megan with full force that brought Megan over the edge. Megan didn't know if it was the kiss, tasting herself on Kate that did it, or the startling sensation of Kate plunging into her that did it, but mixed together, it created a delicious high that Megan didn't want to end.

When she came back down to Earth, Megan whispered the words 'thank you' to Kate, who continued to caress her torso softly with her nails. Megan then grabbed Kate's wrists and flipped her onto her back, and pinned her down in such a way that wasn't uncomfortable, but so she couldn't get away.

Megan really wanted to turn the tables on Kate, and she wanted to rock her world. But mainly, since Megan knew how she tasted, she wanted to know what Kate tasted like. Her only thought was that it was more than likely going to be better than she had ever imagined.

Megan began her assault by grinding her hips into Kate's using a scissoring technique and allowing the fabric of Kate's thong to create a sensational friction that was both a major turn on, and a huge tease. Megan continued grinding on Kate, and kissed her passionately, the way Kate had done her before, and began finding all of Kate's sensitive spots with her tongue as one hand kneaded a breast, with the nipple hardening by the second, while the other hand made its way south to bring some more fun to this.

Megan quickly removed Kate's thong, and instantly began fondling Kate's clit. Kate thought she might explode from this much pleasure wracking her body already, and she hadn't even had an orgasm yet! As Megan's hand continued its venture into Kate's molten core, Megan's mouth made its way south, stopping briefly to play with each of Kate's pebbled nipples for a moment before continuing below the border.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they say, and what Megan Hunt beheld at Kate's center was astonishing. It was dark in the bedroom, but Megan didn't need to see to be able to feel the beauty that was Dr. Kate Murphy. She continued her escapade with her fingers; only this time adding a third finger, and latching her mouth onto Kate' clit.

Kate thought she was going to fly off the bed when Megan did this, but somehow, Megan was able to hold her down long enough to get the job done. Megan did the same things that Kate had done to her, and this time, it was a mixture of her thumb working Kate's clit as well as her tongue making magical motions in the inner circle, that brought Kate past the point of no return.

Kate could feel the pleasure run through her as her body began to convulse, and Megan caught every last drop of Kate's juices that she could, which sent Kate into yet another round of convulsions that made her black out for just a moment.

When she finished, Megan crawled back up the bed, and just stared at Kate for a moment. All Megan could tell her was "I told you, you don't know how beautiful you are" before she felt herself being drawn into a final, lingering, passionate kiss.

Just before the two women fell asleep, Megan could hear Kate whisper, "I hope you brought a change of clothes, or else I have to look at nothing but your beautiful, naked body tomorrow."

Megan just smiled mischievously and went straight to sleep.

Kate had no idea…

**Oh, I feel so evil right now just leaving it like this, but you'll have to wait! **

**I'll update faster if I get more reviews too. :]**


	4. Like a Forcefield

**My sincerest apologies on posting this so late. I've been in something of a funk...mainly because my grandfather just passed away, and so it's gone downhill fast from there. I'm getting back to normal, so more fanfictions to come soon!**

**Now, on with the story!  
**

**A/N: quick thanks to Fabeerooz (sorry I cnat sepl your username right) for being my pre-reader and mi amor!  
**

Megan was the first to wake the next morning, and when she noticed that Kate had rolled over, she was slightly relieved because it meant she would be able to get up without disturbing Kate.

Megan watched Kate for a moment; she awed the way Kate's chest subtly rose and fell, and the cute little snore she'd make every few breaths or so. Megan had forgotten that she was naked too, until she stood up and felt a chill run down her entire body. She quickly grabbed a long dress shirt she saw that had been discarded on the floor and went into the kitchen to begin making coffee.

Kate woke to the distinct smell of her Starbucks dark roast coffee, and smiled to herself whenever she saw that Megan wasn't in bed. Kate quickly threw on a robe, and went to find out where her oh so wonderful lover had gone. She went into the kitchen and looked around, but Megan was nowhere to be found. Kate poured herself a cup of coffee and was beginning to worry when she heard the page of a newspaper being turned.

Kate entered her living room, and what she saw before her eyes was absolutely breathtaking. First she saw two bare feet, with all ten toes perfectly painted, that went up to a creamy pastel well-toned calf, when went further up to an unclothed thigh, and then she saw a giant newspaper covering Megan's face.

"I might not be able to cook breakfast very well, but I make a mean cup of coffee." Megan said, putting the paper down for a moment to look at Kate. Megan had her glasses on and one of Kate's sleep dress-shirts, and Kate could not have been more turned on at that moment.

"Well, since you've taken care of the coffee, I guess I'll just have to return the favor and fix us some breakfast." Kate said, bending down to give Megan a kiss. As Kate stood back up, Megan was able to catch a rather good glimpse of her cleavage, and could only smile as she remembered their endeavors from the previous night.

Kate walked back into the kitchen, and heard Megan say over her paper again, "I hope you don't mind what I'm wearing. My clothes are in the car, so it was either this or I go nude."

Kate pondered the thought of Megan walking around her apartment in just her birthday suit. "To be honest, I don't mind either." Kate continued mixing the waffle batter until she felt a warm pair of hands sneak around her waist and a soft, sultry voice whisper in her ear from behind. "Well I wouldn't want to dirty anything up…"

Kate turned around and stared at the woman before her. Megan had decidedly discarded Kate's shirt into oblivion, and Kate now felt her robe being untied. Just as it fell to the floor, Kate sucked in a cool breath and began her assault on Megan's lips, simply because the idea of them being alone and naked in her kitchen turned her on more than she'd ever imagined. Megan explored, touched, caressed, and licked everywhere on Kate's body, and lifted her up on the counter, so as to reach better places with her mouth.

As Megan began her Australian kissing in Kate's down under, Kate could hardly keep still, and knocked over the waffle better when trying to prop herself up with one hand while gripping the back of Megan's head with the other. Kate could only feel the wonderful things Megan was doing to her with her tongue, lips, and –ooh- teeth.

Kate reached her peak in a matter of a couple of minutes, and flew high above earth for a few moments before hearing the sweet nothings spoken into her ear by Megan. Kate hopped off of the counter and looked lazily at Megan for a moment. Kate could only smile at Megan for a moment before bringing her into the dining room table laid her flat out on the table. Kate pulled Megan closed to her and grabbed onto her tightly, nothing but desire and lust filling her body, as she kissed Megan with nothing less than the passion of a thousand men.

Kate moved her hands and mouth up and down Megan's body, before finally allowing her lips latch onto Megan's neck while she plunged two fingers into Megan's core, feeling the warmth emanate around her. Kate felt Megan moaned beneath her, and began a rhythm with her fingers. Megan's breaths became only short pants, and she could only bring about a hoarse whisper, that was just audible for Kate to hear. "Faster…faster…ahhh!" With an addition of another finger and only a few more thrusts, Megan was screaming Kate's name as she came, falling into a euphoria she'd only felt with this woman before.

Megan's hands fell to interlock with Kate's as she sat up, and could only think of a few words to say. "I feel so close to you right now, Kate…it's a forcefield."

Kate could only smile at Megan, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She helped Megan off of the table and went back into the kitchen. She saw the mess they had made, and could only laugh. "It looks like we won't be having waffles for breakfast" said Kate, beginning to clean up some of the spilt waffle batter.

"That's alright" Megan said, picking up Kate's discarded shirt and robe. "After this morning, I'm more than willing to treat you to breakfast."

… … … … …

The following Monday morning…

Dr. Megan Hunt walked into Kate's office, and saw the look on her face as she hung up the phone. "How many times has he called today?" She asked, leaning on the arm of Dr. Murphy's couch. Kate looked at Megan, and then looked down, putting her head into her hands. "This makes four." She looked back up at Megan with tired eyes. "He's got at least another week before he needs to come back, but if he keeps calling I'm either going to fire him or make him do paperwork with Bud and Sam."

The two women just looked at each other, and then started laughing, because neither of them could see Peter down at the station doing paperwork with Bud and Sam, or even doing paperwork at all.

It hadn't been too long that Peter had come back to work after his round with Megan's serial killer. Megan knew it had been rough for him, and she and Kate were with Peter every step of the way. Megan knew it would take quite some time before Peter would be completely healed, both mentally and physically.

On her way back from a trip to the station, Megan stopped and got a coffee for herself and Kate, and decided to pick one up for Peter as well. She called Kate rather quickly, and made sure Peter would be at the ME's office when she got back there.

"Ooh, I can't wait. You know I rarely ever order the caramel machiatto, Megan. Why did you get it now?" Kate asked, smiling lightly into her phone.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing, darling. And, I got Peter something too. If you don't want your caramel macchiato, I'm sure Peter would love to have that instead of his regular coffee." Megan only lightly teased Kate, because she knew it make her laugh, and the last few hours had been rough since they had taken on a new case.

It was a double whammy, a murder-suicide (supposedly), and one of the victims, the suicide was a former patient of Megan's.

"So you really need to charm Peter this way because…" Kate began.

"Because I need him to keep doing paperwork for the remainder of this case; he's not ready to be back out in the field." Megan's logic was just about made of steel; and Kate could not agree more with her statement.

"Ah, well it looks to be Curtis has something for me. I'll see you back at the office?" Kate asked somewhat quickly, looking at the man who had just walked into her office with an interesting look on his face.

"I'll be there in ten, my dear." Megan hung up the phone and as soon as she did, she felt her right hand go numb. She dropped her phone, and the case fell off again. "Damnit! That's the second time today…" Megan quickly put her phone back together and headed back to work, curious to know what Curtis had to say about their case.

Megan stepped off of the elevator and was greeted by a hurried new kid, and of course, the first thing to be spilled was the last half of her cappuccino, all over her leopard print top. Megan fumed quietly to herself, and stomped off to her office. She put everything down, placed Peter's coffee in the break room, Kate's coffee in her office; she thanked God Kate wasn't in there, and made a quick walk to the women's locker room to change.

Ethan saw Megan pass right by him, and quickly tried to catch up with her. She was already unbuttoning her blouse as she made her way to the locker room, Ethan close on her tail, catching her up on the latest details about the case. "So, basically, it was a double murder. Not a murder suicide." Megan was on the third button from the bottom of her shirt when she turned around to tell Ethan, "that's great, Ethan. Make sure you get that ANA panel to Kate before the day's over, and tell Curtis I want that lab work on my desk tomorrow."

Megan hadn't realized what she was doing until Ethan could only stutter and look away. "I-I-I ok, I'll mak-make sure he-he has it there by lunch t-tomorrow." Megan smiled deviously, because she knew she was giving him quite a show. She went over to the door of the locker room, and just before Ethan left her view, Megan jokingly said to him, "hey Ethan…don't tell Megan, kay?" Ethan blushed and nodded, and let Megan go into the locker room to change.

"I won't tell a soul, Megan." Ethan said to himself, going off now to find Curtis.

**That's all for now, folks.  
**


End file.
